Admirer
by Yori Sakamoto
Summary: She has been watching him for almost a couple of years now and suddenly all those long watching paid of...NejiOC oneshot...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime NARUTO and Hyuuga Neji (although I wish I do) in any circumstances...

* * *

**Admirer**

The cold breeze of the wind blew a couple strands of my hair as I quietly sat on one of the tree's top branches. Everyday, since the past couple of years, I stop at this very same spot each afternoon to watch a certain someone. Ever since the day I saw him-in this very same spot- I started watching as he trains, meditate, or to even just rest and sleep.

It was back when I was still in the ninja academy. I was reading quietly at one of the benches outside the school when a sudden bird snatched the scroll in my hands. Without any hesitation, I followed the said annoying bird hoping to retrieve the item that was taken.

After quite a long moment of chasing after the said bird, it finally dropped the scroll to a shady branch of a tree. I climbed up to get it as the bird quickly flew away slowly fading through the horizon.

I was on your way back to the academy when I saw a chocolate haired boy sleeping under a hollow tree. Curiosity took over as I slowly gazed at his resting form. A sudden hint of pink made its way to my cheeks as I stared at him. Somehow he's face was familiar.

Not long after that I started to realize this boy's identity. He's Hyuuga Neji, "the child prodigy". He was a year older than me but he was very popular at the academy and sometimes I also see him walking by the halls or training with his class. Everyone in the academy knows him. They call him a genius and basically he's one of the heart throbs.

Since then I started coming to this place hoping to see "the child prodigy" as he does his daily routines.

So now here I am. Gradually staring at his sleeping face just like how I saw him years ago although now he's more mature and grown up like everyone else.

Although I have been doing this for a couple of years now, I still haven't gotten any closer to him than this. Yes, I am his cousin's best friend but besides that I have no relation to him whatsoever. Up until now I only remain as an admirer. I never had any conversations with him. He does speak to me occasionally but I could never consider those as a real conversation. He doesn't know anything about me and so do I.

It was about time for me to go when suddenly he woke up. His sudden action surprised me. I wasn't expecting that his rest would only last that short. As soon as I was about to leave an abrupt voice was heard.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Oh no. He had sensed my presence. I know this day would come but why just now? When I first started watching him I know that he'll find out sooner or later but I wasn't really expecting it to last for years and now I'm busted.

My heart pounded so hard that I could almost hear it. It beats so fast and it even increased its speed when he spoke again.

"Quit hiding and come down already."

Oh boy. How will I face him?! I wasn't actually prepared but still I have to face him and apologize. Maybe he'll think I'm a stalker but I can't do anything about it since I have been watching for years anyway!

Sure enough I obeyed his commands. I got down from the tree and slowly showed my face from the shadows, my heart still hammering.

As I take each step I tried so hard to keep a hold on my composure as I tried to think of the words to say. With a quick gulp I started my apology.

"I'm so sorry if I disturbed you. It's just that…uhmm…it's not like what you think…I'm not a fangirl or anything but…uhmm…I'm so sorry! This won't happen again! I promise! Please for-"

"You don't need to apologize."

He stopped me from my continues blabbering and it was a good thing he did. His sudden attitude made a small shed of pink appear on my face.

The awkward feeling swallowed me wholly so I thought of one thing to say before I make a run for it.

Oh; a question perhaps!

Surely after this I won't be able to go show my face to him again so this is the perfect time to ask him a last question.

"How…I mean…How long…"

Those were the only words that came out of my lips as I said it timidly. The popped question made a small smirk emerge from his lips.

"Since the first day you saw me."

"So you knew…ever since!"

Slowly he approached me, step by step. This was my time to make a run for it but my body just wouldn't allow me. As if it was frozen in its place.

He stopped when he was inches away from me. My heart thumped like a drum without a stop; beating faster and faster by every second.

"Yes….ever since the beginning."

With that he brushed his lips against mine for the briefest moment but for me it was as if the time stopped. It felt like eternity flashing again and again in my head but in reality it only took a couple of seconds. You were so shocked about it.

It was totally unexpected!

"I should go now…"

Now I decided to make a run for it!

"Sure, as long as you promise to come back tomorrow."

I only managed to give a slow nod as a confirmation then I slowly made my way out of the woods leaving Neji all alone with the slightest smile on his face and the darkest blush on mine…


End file.
